Eyes That Speak
by xxgabigailxx
Summary: Standing in front of him, you do the third most daring thing you've ever done -the first was to confess to him, the second was to beg him to stay, the third is to hold him close- . A chance meeting between Team 7 brings up old emotions.


He's got that look again. The one where his eyes narrow, mouth becomes almost viciously straight, jaw tightens violently and eyebrows nearly meet above his eyes. You think that he's probably thinking about _him_ again. That's all he ever thinks about; revenge.

You think that maybe being The Avenger doesn't quite suit him. You'd rather see that handsome face curve up in a smile (even just a small one) and that pale brow of his smooth out. Or he'll get worry lines, you think with a tinge of dry humor and a bucket of bitterness.

It's the first time you've seen him in a long time, since that meeting in Sound. This time your mission was a simple C-ranked one that was supposed to be completed in a week. Once again, your attempt at being flawless is ruined. By him, no less.

He's beautiful as always. Silky black hair, eyes that are more red than black with a sort of dying fire in them. Not even. More like the famed flames of Tsyoki* because they burn with a malicious intent. His lips are changing from a straight line to its signature smirk. Though, you think, today it is more of a sneer than that infuriatingly sexy smirk.

"How nice to see you, Naruto." He speaks with sarcasm. Concentrating on Naruto again, just like he's always done.

You wish that for once he's notice you (pink hair, green eyes, wide smile, strong fists, short build, dangerous chakra) instead of Naruto, but don't bother to try and catch his attention like you would have all those years ago. You're 17 now, not a silly little kunoichi who doesn't know the meaning of sacrifice and loyalty and 'Village comes first'. You've experienced death, (the feeling of a man dying in your arms is like no other) seen lives destroyed (and how the women weep, like their tears can protect them from reality) and came out not quite bitter but most definitely tainted.

Tainted enough to realize that Sasuke was never really yours, angsty boy (or perhaps he is a man now?) he is.

"Dammit Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto can't lower his voice for the life of him and birds rustle among the dark trees of Ame. The dripping of rain falling from leaves onto the moist ground is loud in contrast to the sudden silence.

"I wasn't aware that this was your personal territory," he smirks widely. You are shocked to see humor glinting in his eyes a little.

_Maybe-_

No. Loyalty to the village. Konaha comes first. You can ignore him but you can't help him, banter with him like Naruto seems to be doing.

_But he's initiating it. _

The voice that keeps speaking hopeful words in your head cannot be silenced. You decide to hell with it all. You'll speak, even though you KNOW he'll probably ignore you or cut you with words irreversible no matter how strong you get.

"Sasuke." You can't bear to put the suffix at the end of his name, knowing that if you do it's just all the easier for him to mock you.

His eyes seem to darken a little and a **look** slides over his face and (_ohgodohgodohgod is he upset at_ _you is he patronizing you why is it he can look deep into your soul with a single glance?_) you bite your lip hesitantly.

"Sakura. You look well," he replies finally, a seemingly indifferent mask slipping over his face. You have no idea how to respond to that, but it doesn't matter because Naruto answers for you.

"She'd be better if you'd just come home already Teme!" You blush because even though it's true you really wish Naruto wouldn't shout stuff out like that.

"You know why I can't return," He says simply and it's true. You do. Beyond what he told you and what you've heard, you dug deep into family records and Konoha history to find out just what exactly drove your dear Sasuke-kun away (because that's what he is to you, in all honesty) and now that you know the complete truth you understand.

As does Naruto, the stubborn idiot. Snapping out of your daze, you knock him upside the head and turn slightly to Sasuke. Keeping your eyes trained on the ground, you speak.

"I can keep him quiet about this...meeting when we return to Konoha but only if you leave now. Please."

His mouth twists into an expression that's almost grieving.

"Sakura, I..."

"_Please_."

His face hardens.

"Hn."

I...I wish you luck, Sasuke-kun." This time you want your feelings clear. So you address him the same way you do in your dreams. Adding a small smile (that's a little cracked, just like you are- in the heart and sometimes in the head) to emphasize it, you step back a little. Naruto, oblivious guy he is, has somehow caught on that now is NOT the type to talk, and is letting you lead him away. You chance one look back and suddenly wish you hadn't.

His face is so near tears you almost cast out your chakra to disturb the genjutsu you're sure has settled over the forest. Standing there, alone, with nothing but his sword and almost-tears, he looks so tired and sad that you want to hold him. So you tell Naruto 'be there in a minute' and walk back over.

Standing in front of him, you do the third most daring thing you've ever done

(the first was to confess to him)

(the second was to beg him to stay)

(the third is to hold him close).

He lets out a soft sigh, leaning his head down on your shoulder, and you turn your own to look at him from the corner of your eyes.

His pure black ones stare back at you. This close, you realize his face has a haggard desperate way about it and his eyes have bags underneath them.

Cloudy green and sharp onyx communicate.

'Tired?'

'Yes.'

'I miss you.'

'I miss you too.'

'Come home soon.'

'There is nothing left for me there.'

'Then come home for me.'

'You know what will happen if I do that.'

'I could come with you.'

'You know what will happen if you do that.'

'I don't care.'

'I do.'

Maybe it's just your imagination but this is what it seems like to you. Wrapping your deceivingly thin arms around his waist, you let out a tiny breath. It reaches him and he stands up. The moment is over.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," You repeat.

"Thank you," he murmurs and you know that, just as you don't really wish him luck, he doesn't really mean his thanks.

You mean that you don't want him to die and he means that he appreciates that you still care for him. Only you two can tell this, however.

This might be the last time you two can meet on neutral ground.

* I don't know how to spell that, but I'm referring to a certain attack Itachi did in his battle with Sasuke.


End file.
